


Never Be Lonely

by slash4femme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura needs someone who fits into her life gently like the pieces of a puzzle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I do not edit/change my older work, I just upload them here.

Uhura loves him, beyond what she believes possible, but she also knows it cannot last, will not. Already their relationship is becoming frayed, brittle around the edges and although she cannot imagine ever not caring for him she knows she will be the one who leaves. Not Spock. Spock would not leave her.

Spock is gently, courteous, kind, and oh so very _brilliant_. He see in her only the best of what she can and will become, not what everyone else has always seen; just another pretty girl. This is why she loves him, but she and Spock are two pieces that do not fit. She needs that, needs someone who fits into her life, who fits her, like two pieces of a puzzle, easily, gently without force. Spock does not fit her that way, and she cannot take the time that would be needed to force him into another shape to fit her, and she will never change herself to fit him. 

There is a gentleness about Montgomery Scott that makes her like him right away. Scotty is always cheerful, always kind, there is a lightness to him, with both the curiosity of a small child and the intelligence of a man much older then she knows he is. He is brilliant too, and his hands are large with calluses on them. Scotty is a scientist but he also works with his hands a rarity in this day and age. His laugh is contagious, and he is charmed by both simple things and the most complicated of calculations. She finds that she counts him a friend when he has only been onboard for a short time, before she would say the same for Sulu or Chekov.

She finds him . . . distracting.

She goes to an abandoned observation deck one night when things become too much. When she sees him already there she stops and he turns and smiles at her, warm and real, beckoning her in.

“Enjoying the stars?” she asks seriously but there is a hint of a smile on her lips. She comes and leans against the railing next to him looking out of the wide window at space.

“Always.” He grins at her. “I can’t think in those tiny rooms they give us and I have some calculations that need figuring. So this beauty can run more smoothly.” He looks up at the sealing as he speaks and Uhura becomes aware of what she takes for granted these days; the ship itself that surrounds them. He turns to her again. “And you?”

She sighs, “I guess I couldn’t sleep.”

“Well then.” He smiles “I’m always up for a bit of company.”

He turns facing away from the window and slides down to sit cross-legged on the floor with a notepad-screen set next to him. He smiles up at her and she laughs and sits on the floor next to him as he begins to work through his calculations. Engineering was never a field Uhura was particularly good at but advanced mathematics has always been something that she loves so she finds herself getting dawn into his work.

Several hours later they are both bent over the little pad and Uhura has made several suggestions Scotty seems to have found helpful. Scotty looks up finally stretching his arms then glances at the time at the top of the pad.

“ock it’s late!” He looks over at her and puts one hand on her shoulder “Uhura I’m sorry for keeping you up like this. You should be in bed.”

She stretches too then smiles at him “Are you going to bed?”

He grins like they’re sharing a joke between friends “Sure.”

They both stand and she remembers the feeling of his hand on her shoulder the friendly, easy way he treats her. She would have kissed him then, but things between her and Spock are . . .complicated, but not without hope. The desire to do so though, to close the distance between them and taste where he is beginning to get sandy stubble, like human men do, is surprise, and not unwelcome. Instead she smiles, says good night and walks slowly back to her quarters thinking.

The next time they meet on the observation deck things between her and Spock are over. It ended well and Spock seems to, not unexpectedly, harbor no ill will but it left her tired and ill feeling for days afterwards with tears in the back of her eyes she doesn’t shed. When she gets there, he is already there standing against the railing facing the stars. She sighs but feels slightly grateful not to be alone. He turns when he hears her and gives her a small smile. She come to stand next to him looking out at the stars then over at the shadows that play across his face, he needs to shave again, and she wonders why this should matter to her at all.

“I heard about you and Commander Spock.” Scotty looks over at her “I’m sorry.”

She nods looks back at space stretching out in front of them.

“If you need a friend.” A hand is on her shoulder again warm and firm “To talk to, you know, I’m always here.”

She looks up at him, at his wide blue eyes and knows he means it, he really does. She’s a big girl though and she can take care of her self, make her own decisions. Her hand comes up to cover his, where it lies on her shoulder and she closes the distance between them finally, feeling his lips smooth against her own, feeling the scratch if his stubble against her face. It is a quick kiss, chaste and he is the first one to pull away.

“Nyota?” His hand comes up to touch her hair, to cup her cheek, in his eyes she can see questions. _Are you ok? Is this what you want? Are you sure?_

She’s not ok and she isn’t sure, but she wants this, wants the gentle easiness the comes when they sit shoulder to shoulder in the middle of the night and work though an engineering problem, and wants his slow, beautiful smile, kindness, and brilliants. 

“Montgomery, please.” She says and his eyes soften. 

“Ok.” He tells her taking a deep breathe and leaning forward so that they’re foreheads meet and she can feel him breath against her neck. “Ok then.” 

He pulls her close into a hug and she puts her arms around him leaning her head on his shoulder. Then opens her eyes to look past him at space and stars, she thinks it’s a beautiful sight and knows he would agree.

 


End file.
